


On the Edge

by riventhorn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at eloquent_toast's First Time Fest: The first time Merlin makes Arthur wear a butt plug through a banquet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended; no profit is being made from this.

Arthur sucked in a deep breath, took a fortifying sip of wine, and attempted to focus on what Lord Theobald was saying. And tried not to move.

“More apricots, sire?” Merlin asked and leaned across the table, offering the bowl.

Arthur glared at him. Merlin was holding the bowl just out of his reach. He’d have to stretch forward and—oh, _gods_.

Snatching his hand back, Arthur gripped the arms of his chair, biting back a moan. The plug in his arse had shifted, prodding that spot that always sent hot waves of pleasure through him.

What had possessed him to _agree_ to this torture?

It was all Merlin’s fault, the sneaky, conniving little bastard. He had stripped Arthur’s armor off earlier that afternoon, massaged Arthur’s shoulders while he soaked in a hot bath, and gotten him stretched out on the bed. Then he had proceeded to finger Arthur thoroughly, until Arthur was rubbing helplessly against the sheets and moaning. And then Merlin had fucked him, slowly, deeply, bringing him so close to an orgasm and then easing off, sometimes pulling all the way out and teasing Arthur’s hole lightly with a finger before pushing in again. When Arthur had been reduced to a trembling wreck of pure _need_ , Merlin had finally let him come. And in the aftermath, while Arthur drifted, his mind pleasure-hazed, Merlin had murmured, “I want to put a plug in you, keep you all warm and full with my come. Let me?”

And Arthur had mumbled a drowsy agreement.

It had been completely unfair, taking advantage of him like that, and he was going to make Merlin pay. He was the king, after all, he needed to appear dignified and calm before his subjects. Not flushed and shaking and—oh, fuck, he was going to _come_ , right here at the table, in front of everyone. The plug was filling his hole, nudging insistently, he was still wet with Merlin’s seed, by the gods, and he was—he was—

With a great effort of will, he fought back from the brink, got control of his breathing. Lord Theobald was asking him if he was all right, commenting on the warmth of the hall, and Arthur managed to speak calmly, agree that the fire had been built a little too high for such a pleasant evening. He glanced at Merlin, who smirked at him and sucked a grape into his mouth in a blatantly lascivious manner.

Oh yes, Arthur was going to wipe that smirk right off his face.

How he made it through the banquet, Arthur wasn’t quite sure. At last, the guests began departing, and he stood up and took a step. And immediately had to clutch at the table desperately.

“Too much to drink, sire?” Merlin slid his arm under Arthur’s shoulders. “Let me help you to your chambers.”

“I—I am not _drunk_ you—you complete and utter—”

“Of course, sire,” Merlin interposed smoothly and actually had the gall to wink at Sir Gwaine as they passed and whisper something about “deep in his cups.”

“You are going to _pay_ for this, Merlin,” Arthur hissed and then had to stumble to a halt, breathing heavily. “Oh, oh _gods_ , Merlin, I can’t—”

“You can. Come on. Shhh, it’s all right,” Merlin soothed, his fingers cool and calming where they brushed against Arthur’s sweaty nape. “You’ve been so good, and I know you’re so open and ready for me, aren’t you?”

“ _Yes_ , Merlin—Merlin, please, just—right here.” Arthur tried to tug him into an alcove. “We can—here—”

“No, we have to go back to your chambers,” Merlin insisted, tugging him forward again. “Because I know you won’t be able to keep quiet once I fill you with my cock again.”

“If—if you think I’m going to let you,” Arthur began, “after _this_.”

“Arthur, you were just begging for it,” Merlin reminded him, sounding amused. “And you’re going to beg again, aren’t you?”

And he did. When he was naked, on his back, holding his legs open, and Merlin grabbed the plug, pushing it in and fucking him with it, he completely lost it. “Please, _please_ , Merlin,” he gasped. “I need it. Oh gods, I—”

He choked back a whimper as Merlin pulled out the plug, and then Merlin’s cock was taking its place, thick and blunt, thrusting into him and soothing that swollen, raw feeling.

“Gods, Arthur, I could hardly stand it,” Merlin panted, “watching you, _knowing_. I was ready to shove you down in the middle of the banquet, take you right there.”

Arthur groaned, reached down to finally, finally touch his cock. He was so close, and then Merlin’s hand joined him, stroking rough and firm as his own prick pounded into Arthur’s hole, in time with Merlin’s grunts of pleasure.

Arthur came with a wordless shout, his come splattering across his stomach and chest. Merlin fucked him through it and then came himself, his seed filling Arthur again, and he reveled in the feel of it, so hot and good in his sore arse.

After, they held each other, kissing, Merlin smoothing his fingers through Arthur’s sweaty hair.

“You’re wearing it next time,” Arthur muttered, nuzzling against Merlin’s neck and pressing closer.

“Mmm, I could. Although just think what it would feel like while you were riding a horse. You’d be wild for a good fucking after that, wouldn’t you?”

Arthur shivered and silently admitted that giving in to Merlin’s whims wasn’t always a bad thing.


End file.
